


Jewel Thief

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Council of Lords, Courting Rituals, Idiots in Love, Lifelong Rivals, Mutually Unrequited, New Queen, Rebuilding, Women's Rights, new alliances, new king
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: When King Oropher falls ill and is sent back to Valinor for healing his son readies to take the throne, requiring a Queen to rule at his side. Though in a world where women have little say in their futures in a stunning turn of events the same woman whom for 14,000 years had been publicly stanced as his bitter rival is locked into an arranged betrothal with the young King. For all the public knows it would never work but behind closed doors slumped postures and collapses across furniture rang out the truth behind the comfortable bickering, one staggering lie lingered between the two of you.
Relationships: Thranduil (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**_“She is set on thievery, I know it. Five days she has arrived to peruse our stock and nothing, not even a sizing!”_** Lowly Drorn grit out only to notice the time and force on a grin seeing the same woman back again, though this time with a burly Elf towering over her with a far from friendly demeanor, even towards her.

The raven curled wall of hair swaying around a petite Elleth with stunningly purple eyes and a face able to stun a man to silence and a body to match, no doubt with far from visible smile yet to be seen in the seemingly sullen window shopping sprees. Always women came in and her sunken mood set her apart from the others all too eager to try on various combinations and get closer glimpses at what they could never afford themselves from the shop known to fit for the King and his clan themselves for generations.

Rapidly a forced grin flinched across her face and in a honey dripped yet anxious tone at the tapping of her plum painted nail on the class case she walked straight to she asked in the common tongue, “Could I see this one?”

The Elf behind her stated about the single strand of square purple sapphires in a dazzling necklace any would be glad to have earned, _“That is not acceptable. Far below value of adornment needed for the occasion.”_

His stern tone clearly led to a prickling in her eyes and again she flinched out her smile in a try for a chuckle that died in a wispy exhale. Their eyes fell over her in her shifting peach layered sundress swaying as she turned to another case making Drorn’s cousin step back eyeing the tall shadow to the woman now in front of Drorn with another flinched grin tapping at a group of diamond strands to lay across the chest in varied layers, “This one?”

The question clear in her tone and the Elf shadow stated, _“That will do.”_ Drorn brought out the necklace that was raised to be found seemingly made for a woman of her more petite build over a Dam then was added to its box and set aside for purchase. Next rings were set out and after a almost tear inducing bout of ‘no’ ended with a simple yet elegant purple sapphire rectangular cut stone on a tolerable white gold band coated in diamonds. Far from the usual varied blue stones they splashed out left and right for the Durin crown though a gritted refusal at the woven rings for a wedding band coated in both diamonds and more purple stones the meaning was clear for the visit.

Clearly the woman was off to meet her intended and with the offer of her hand sizes were taken for the rings thankfully not needing any adjustments, unlike the simple diamond bracelet to match the necklace to be taken in. And at the offer of a telling blue charge card for the crown the identity of the rumored Princess sworn to Crown Prince Thranduil.

.

The union was sudden, just as sudden as the King Oropher had been taken by sickness urging the need to travel back to Valinor to seek treatment with his Queen Taule. Leaving the Crown Prince to ready for his throne and with recovery needed from the war that had nearly lost them their kingdom of Amon Lanc requiring an alliance to repay their assistance in defending the kingdom and aid in rebuilding their peace. Fires had left the lands depleted. And for an offer of food and aid in returning the charred earth the youngest of a noble line of Vanyar dwelling with her distant family in Lothlorien since having fled as a child visiting relatives in the fallen kingdom of Gondolin entangling her with the leaders of all Elven lands in Middle Earth was now betrothed. The widowed Elleth so vocal on the Council of Lords, usually publicly at odds with the future King himself was far from their imagined future Queen assumed to be sent for from Valinor to establish old traditions in arranged unions, yet all the same if the Crown Prince had agreed surely some happiness could be found in the union.

.

In your stepping back to join the shadowing Elf to the waiting car surely meant to show you back to the Palace grounds to the appointed cottage snapped so often in the papers since the betrothal was assumed. Dwarven jewels were set to be acquired to aid in privacy while all of this was secured. No longer wed and now saddled with a second arranged union, the first followed tradition with an Elf brought from the rebuilt Tirion, which ended scandalously on the wedding reception opening speech as the groom had gotten entangled into a traditional duel of crossbows for honor ending with him shot through the head by your chosen victor.

No one had blamed you for not crying. Not after the groom’s disgusting speech alluding to beating the stubborn will out of you at the opening of the reception in which even Thranduil had stood readying to throttle the man, held back by his equally as furious father, who treasured your company and counsel immensely to invite you often irking his son to amusing levels. From the time the groom was zipped in a body bag off to Amon Lanc you jumped at King Oropher and Queen Taule’s offer to stay in the very same cottage for as long as you had required.

You were not the first choice, as most would hope that instant love would have secured a union, yet all the same you were clearly the most trusted and most capable to aid in guiding the new King into a good footing with other leaders all through Middle Earth. All of this could have been so amazing had it not been for how it was handled. Future Queen bartered off by a father hoping to have his home and attached cottages on the property back to just his possession alone after an assumed embarrassing slight from you in open council. Just nearly passed off to another man and abruptly passed back again, no longer a daughter but a piece of furniture to be sold off and in the first chance your father had he secured a meeting with the future King and had offered you up once again. It all would have been so easy, if you didn’t love the infuriating idiot now to be your King.

Always your enemy, your rival to the world, yet for you always internally, yours. At odds since infancy on seemingly everything except for when some stranger would strike out at the other, always commonly respectful of the safety and well being of the other. Never malicious or cruel, simply, at odds. It was safe in your respected corners, though now, the world would force you together into the same tiny square and the pressure to face that tiny square openly and withhold your former corners surely you would falter. You would fail, your mask would slip and he would see the single lie you had kept enforcing to the world bringing only two options, he had been honest or he had been lying too. And you didn’t know which would terrify you more to discover.

First it was back to the Palace to have tea and discuss the plans for your first formal dinner the following night leading up to the wedding and joint coronation on Saturday. It was soon but at least for Elven weddings you were allowed privacy for the sunrise service but the reception after the joint coronation would be broadcast as all other Royals would arrive to greet you formally. To yourself you muttered in folding your hands on your lap while your shadow sat in the front seat of the car divided by a clear divider, _“This is going to be a disaster.”_

* _..Thranduil.._ *

“Don’t look at me like that!” In a croaking order to the giant elk he was brushing in hopes of calming himself. “I am the one getting married you can’t give me a hard time.” A snort was what he got in return making the blonde King shift to avoid any staining snot or spit from the creature to ruin his clothes he had wasted nearly half the night deciding on to greet you on his own. “You’ve already got your mate, mine’s been picked for me-,”

 ** _“You accepted_ ,”** the Elk replied making the King huff.

“After that disastrous twenty minute marriage of hers I couldn’t allow Princess Pear to be bartered off. Her father seemed so adamant to have her gone, and I wouldn’t let anyone dare try to repeat the behavior she has faced.”

**_“Hmm, and Pear will not assume-,”_ **

Thranduil groaned laying his head against the Elk’s shoulder, “Princess Pear does not make assumptions. Not where I am involved,” again he stood upright and turned to pace again, “Why does this have to be so hard?! When this has all played out perfectly! I love her! I could not fathom how to begin approaching her for courtship let alone marriage and then she is betrothed, wed, and promptly widowed, now she was offered as my betrothed by her father fully blessed for the union with none to find an argument against my crowning her.”

**_“The struggle then?”_ **

“Oh I don’t know! The 14000 years of our rivalry for one!”

In a low chuckle Lord Glorfindel entered the courtyard behind the King just beyond the ring of trees surrounding the stables, “You still imagine yourself to be at odds in all but politics?” Thranduil turned promptly with expression dropping to find his oldest friend chuckling to himself in a bow of his head, “Come now, my King, surely you could not be so obtuse to imagine the palace would not be in flames had Princess Pear not have agreed to the union.”

Thranduil rolled his eyes again, “I know her wrath well,”

Glorfindel smirked, “You know her temper,” that made the King pause and look at the smirking Lord, “You have reveled at her wrath being aimed at others in your defense. Even that runt of a betrothed she had been promised to, he knew her wrath in my being named her victor. You have received little past a paper cut and well earned tongue lashings in your ages in debates.”

“Your suggestion then? How to enforce I am not buying her? That I would never treat her as my property.”

“No need,” parting the King’s lips, “She knows you. Tell her you love her.” Thranduil’s brow shot up, “Be honest, and yield first. Should no doubt shorten the wait for her to admit the inevitable as well. You are perfect for one another.”

“Yield first?! You want me to-,”

Glorfindel’s hands rose for a moment in mock surrender at the King with furrowed brows, then smirked at his meek 180 when it was announced your car was at the front gates, “The way I see it, you yield first or we get to see her bring you to your knees in utter adoration.” Thranduil blinked at the Lord who neared him to aid in fixing the top button on his shirt.

* _..Months prior.._ *

“There is no merit to the words on suffering from a woman!” Tilting your head a tick with brow raised to the Master of Dale shouting out his response to your argument on the Lords needing to aid in the plight of the Men who had fled Numenor and were building Gondor. With your hand on the podium you were beside due to its place damn near to your shoulder just a few feet from the now shouting Crown Prince among the sea of Lords doing the same.

Woman or not you were still a High Born Princess, though in the back of your row you spotted your father seated quietly more interested in his conversation with the man beside him on plans for another hunt to care how you were spoken to. Mingled into those from Lothlorien your sliver of kin tried their best not to draw too much attention in their being trapped in these lands. You had always demanded that someone from your people speak up and in their unwillingness you had taken that spot while they remained silent without aid to any slight exacting that it was your own fault and you had no right to anger or tears at breaking the unspoken code. Women, though free to work where they wished were still property and all funds won were passed either to father or husband with little rights to even choose which school they could attend if accepted on their family merits. So much had changed and yet you were no more than property, still.

“True,” the room quieted and he grinned, “No, what would a woman know on suffering? In fact we know little at all if our fathers refuse us education. We know little more than to follow orders silently and with a smile. Every stitch before you good Lords is woven and crafted by the permission of my father.” That turned his head luring a glare from him, “Women know nothing of suffering, our voices or even the simplest freedoms you take for granted and spite your sons for settling to and not aspiring for more. ‘Spare the rod spoil the child’, men are built to be strong for fear of lashes while women are cobbled to perfection and left to dust and decay between dinner parties as you conquer the world. From our infancy we are taught how to master our silence, our smiles, not for any gain but for the allure of a possible mate. We are the greatest farce of all, My Lords. You imagine a Vanyar Princess when I am naught but a mare,”

Men now rested back into their seats weighing all you had said against their own lives, except for a man from Bree shouting out, “I’d not bid on you for your temperament, bound to buck and bite.”

Chuckles roared through his section and you replied with a smirk, “I will take that as a compliment from a man who has owned more wives than dress jackets.” Jeers sounded through the rest of the room and even in his section as he grinned at your fair jab back. “We are the farce but you Lords are the greatest liars of all.”

Grins began to dim again, “Daughters swaddled and adored so fiercely, like hoarded jewels to a dragon, when once we begin to mature that kindness is gone, that wonder. No more could we be anything we wish from our greatest fantasies, we are limited to what a man would find acceptable of his wife. You talk of suffering my Lords, when you have never known the betrayal of the man we love most selling us off and no longer being our hero. Once out that door no more hero, we are the husband’s topic of worry now, beaten, forced and broken with every lie on those silver coated lips and tongue. All in the hopes of a son, that coveted son, who is never ours! Who will never defend us to join the masses of men who look down upon us. Our daughters lied to as we were. Then we share the truth, ‘you will know kindness, if you earn it. If he finds you worthy’.

Father’s never truly know the true man they barter us off to. If we will be their Queens or a common whore in an impossible dress adorned with jewels to boast on his prowess and finances. Plastered with a smile to cement the lie. What lie will you go home and tell your children tonight? Because every one of you is the product of a woman who created you. How many were kept from you at her husband, or ex husband’s whims because you were their property and not hers? How many of you lost their mothers due to their refusal to listen that something was physically wrong and the expense of Healers were found frivolous? How many mothers were cast off for younger more lucrative investments for more heirs?”

Next to your fuming father behind your uncle High Prince Inowen pondering your words along with the other Kings and Lords ruling their lands. “This is the birth of the Second Age, My Lords and this circlet on my head does me no favor past gaining spare pounds of gold towards my auction.” You raised the copied page the Lord had presented to you as proof to support his argument against your position for aid.

“This is your smoking gun as you said. This will solve all the problems each man in the territories instead of what I am asking to give aid in an offer of friendship to those remaining of our fallen council members unable to fill their section of this coliseum of half truths, because that is what this is, comfort, for the men.”

In folding the page in half you walked to the table seeing Thranduil shift in his seat peering up at you only to rise along with the Lords at the lowest of the tiered tables at your approach. King Oropher remained seated due to his rank higher than yours, merely tapping his fingers to his chest in a sign of respect to your title allowing you so close to him unrequested even here. The page was passed to Thranduil as the highest ranked at the table now entirely focused on your misty eyed gaze at him unmatching to the easy grin on your lips, “Here is your gun, please shoot me with it, put me out of my misery. For unlike the sea of silent women this would affect, I cannot bear the betrayal of a promise for a brighter tomorrow, yet again knowing the lies I will have to tell the children I can never keep as my own.”

The room was silent in your step back when Thranduil let the page fall to the table lost in the truth heavily weighing behind you eyes. So many truths you had shared and so many pains shouldered as rivals to struggle through for your people alongside his father to learn his future possible role and this he had never seen. The weight of unspoken pain women still faced. Greenwood was meant to be safe and freer for women and yet Elleths still had clauses to each choice and contract demanding permission from the highest male closest in their family line even widows having to hold their sons to mark the page for them to better their lives.

It never hit home until he had known that in your supposed confident stroll through the nodding now upright Lords you passed to return to your seat your heart was breaking for the monster you could be sold off to. In his seat again him and his father both readied their brains to unravel at their plight to aid women, a task they had completed over the next year in support of you and all overlooked women under their rule, fully backed by all the Elven nations now freeing their women completely. To the joy of Queen Taule, who had tried to nudge some easy changes herself into life the Council wouldn’t fight her and Oropher on, and yet it was too late.

As repentance for your embarrassing scandalous remarks your father had set that auction and off you were sold to a stranger far from timid on breaking in his new bride he was set to meet at the ceremony. Even rumored to have been barred from meetings, had the Kings all not agreed to issue summons for each council meeting after to ensure you were still present it might have been true. Yet the effect of that wrath whatever it was rang loud and clear in your silence, at least until the Crown Prince took the podium on each topic possible and hit every button he could blatantly provoking you to your feet to challenge him spreading a hint of a smirk seeing that fire still lingering in there.

_*..Present time..*_

This was in his mind on repeat through the press conference, still seeing an expected fear in your eyes at facing the auction block again, yet here you would be safe and far from your father’s reach. Safe in this palace and hopefully soon comfortably in his arms calling it yours as well. There was more to your tears that day he hoped, that it was an unspoken plea for proof he wouldn’t hurt you, that he would claim his place in your heart and prove you could be safe and belong to one another cherishing your children always Eru would grant you. It would just take patience as a good deal more jesting feuds to goad you out again to your former confidence around him in this new change to your bond.

He hated that you had been forced into marriage so young without an inkling of affection or trust for your spouse and that he especially could not shop with you leaving you to his adviser for the proper ceremonies and traditions to be met. Yet you were a new Queen set to be far more vocal and involved than any before if he had his way, you would share the rule together and he didn’t care what anyone said. All the Lords all loved and cherished your opinions and steadfast path to reason most would overlook or skid past and soon his subjects would calm down seeing that the fuel for the long-standing rivalry was a deep seeded adoration for one another steadily dawning on the pair of you over the past few years. The buzz of his phone however had his brow tick up in scrolling through the pictures of what you had suggested and finally chosen turning his gears noticing that this was a clear display of your settling for what would be tolerated.

..

“I’ve looked at these pictures of the rings you turned down and honestly it is astonishing.” Turning around in the sitting room on the usual chair you chose as your own you spotted Glorfindel seated at the window bench having waited to chaperone your tea while terribly late Thranduil strode in leaving his outer pale yellow robe on the back of the couch he passed to the carpet in front of you. His long blonde hair still brushed back after having removed his crown on his way here from a press conference in on the first agreed trade deal having been settled on the union between the pair of you with other Elven nations.

When he turned to face you he continued while Glorfindel raised the phone he was using to film you both for a better shot, “It’s as if you don’t even want to do this.” In a slight tilt of your head your brow inched up and Glorfindel smirked seeing the clues that you were ready to stand your ground to honor your word in this. “Five choices I know you would have preferred were skipped over for a spectacular, albeit, uninteresting ring, when I know since the first day we met you have wanted a heart shaped ring and clearly if you wanted this you would have fought for it. Clearly this is merely a contract and to silence the usual traditions you would settle for tolerable. Well I am not one to be tolerated.”

“Oh trust me I can barely tolerate you at times.” You fired back resting your hands on the arms on the chair readying to stand.

“Then we agree. The contract will be rewritten to exclude the betrothal.”

“Seriously?!” You stood up, “Just how would you manage that? Honestly it took hours of hammering out the details just for the drafted alliance between the other kingdoms teetering on the union you now imagine yourself to just be so flippant on.”

“I am not flippant!” He said looking you over already feeling a grin fighting to slip across his lips at the dress he loved to see you in since he had helped his mother pick it for you.

“Who then?” You asked crossing your arms making him puff up and do the same.

“I don’t care to understand what you are insinuating!”

“Who else will be your saving grace in all this? Which Elleth are you going to tear out of the sky to come down and be your Queen. Because honestly I highly doubt there is any other Elleth who could put up with you and this stack of cards you’re building.”

In a scoff he said, “Oh it’s a stack of cards now?! You love this kingdom, told my Ada in several occasions! Well this stack of cards could take any Queen I feel fit,” at your scoff and dart of your tongue to wet your lips he sharply inhaled. Again feeling his brow twitch at his urge to kiss you to ruin the maroon coating across your irresistible lips, but he was in too deep in his panicked ramble in a try to test if you really wanted this. “I am King. What I say goes.”

“Oh really, well if you choose another you won’t be King for long.”

“Threats now?!”

Your hand jut out and his eyes lowered to the finger that tapped him in the chest instantly loosening his arms to drop back to his sides, “If you choose another they would just kill you for the crown. At least with me you have a chance to survive.”

“A chance,” he scoffed back, “Really now, and how long would you rate my lifespan if I chose you and you did decide to kill me?”

“Just long enough for me to move everything lower so I can reach it.”

Wryly he laughed, “I’m all limbs to you then?”

“As you would be for anyone else. Even more so until your soldiers succeed”

With a hint of a blush on his ears he replied, “This is not about breeding!”

You nodded lowering your hand to your hip, “Kinda is. King needs an heir, to get an heir you need a Queen.”

“I am not using you for your uterus and you have no plot for my testicles, I know to be fact!”

“Then you should shoot your sources for lying.” The boldness of the statement made his eyes flinch wider and his brows furrow in your step closer, “I’m going to make this perfectly clear, I’m not tolerating this, I am demanding this. You are marrying me if I have to drag you down the aisle. For your safety and everyone else’s, I refuse to sit on that council and watch you tear your country apart by putting some diamond hungry antelope on the throne next to yours.”

“You demand?” You nodded, “You demand?!”

“What of it?”

“I’m King!”

“Good, you’ve got the title down Dew Drop, that would make me Queen.”

“What makes you think you can just demand that I marry you?”

“I just did were you not listening?”

Again he inhaled and Glorfindel glanced between you uncertain of what the King was going to explode with next, “Fine but I’m telling everyone that it was my idea!”

“Fine by me, I expect to be awed by the proposal.”

“Oh you will be, and you’re getting the ring you wanted since you made me spend three hours trying to fish the single green heart shaped ring out of the hundreds of other plastic rings on that shore resort!”

“The one-,”

“The one you picked is not fine! It is not tolerable or acceptable, because you love me and I love you more than air I am not letting you have to be drug into a second even more public ceremony and all that scrutiny unless it is exactly what you wanted!”

“What?” You asked feeling your ears start to prickle in the beginning of a stunned blush.

With a nod he replied trying to hold his confident expression as his voice cracked, “You heard me.” Suddenly his hands had cupped your cheeks and firmly his lips met yours for a passionate display you both melted into before his pull back nipping at his lower lip hearing a knock at the door from a messenger. His eyes turned to the door only to stop at Glorfindel asking, “You’re filming this?” lowering his hands to his sides.

Glorfindel smirked, “Future reference for your children to see what idiots their parents are.” His eyes flinched to you at your weight shifting on your feet to face him, “Trust me, we all know he’s the bigger idiot.”

Thranduil rolled his eyes at your hint of a smirk, “More size jokes.” After stepping back a fraction he said, “Come in,”

Only to glance down at you with a playful smirk as you said, “Is it though?”

Accepting with a hushed thanks the long black velvet box from the messenger who promptly turned to leave he offered it to you, “To wear tonight.” He opened the box making your lips part seeing the purple necklace you wanted, “I demand it.” He teased.

Softly you replied, “Dew Drop,”

Lifting his hand his fingers curled in a stroke against your cheek, “I am yours if any ever spur a debate on ownership. I will never raise a hand to you or joke on that matter in any fashion together in private or in public. You are and always will be cherished above all.”

“Well I never imagined you to have a death wish. And if you tried I’d cut off your feet.” Making his eyes narrow playfully and you said, “More than air, Hmm?”

“I had to keep it brief, I have another conference here in a bit…what plans do you have for my testicles?”

Back at him you teased in a reach for your purse, “That’s a discussion for the wedding night. You’d be surprised what sort of literature there is out there on them.”

“Ugh, don’t get me started I keep finding more in my room every night. ‘To help’.”

“On testicles?” You teased.

“Yes.” Glorfindel shook his head at Thranduil’s cocky reply.

“Good. We can compare notes then.” He looked over to his friend, “Why are you shaking your head?”

Glorfindel replied, “Idiots in love,” smirking in his playful bow, “And long may you reign. Because the throne can’t tolerate another courting pair attempting this.”

Thranduil, “You’re next in line.”

Glorfindel, “Yes, and I am worse than the pair of you. I can only imagine how the wedding will be if this is the bargaining phase for proposal rights.”

Thranduil, “I wouldn’t dare accept an offer from a flippant Queen.”

“And don’t you think for a moment I’m crossing the council room to your side just for two rings on my fingers.”

“Every syllable in that sentence is preposterous. What good would that do, silencing my longstanding opposition. Who else would call me a fool on live broadcast without blushing?” He asked with a playful glint in his eye making you smirk again, “Not to mention the time you compared my argument to fruit flies.”

“It was inconsequential buzzing and you were stalling for time.”

To which he replied, “See, exactly what we need.”

Glorfindel chuckled, “Ah,” his head turned at the next knock at the door, “That would be the conference.”

At which you said, “I’ll be in the theater then until you’re done.”

Thranduil, “I did try to move it. Only that new dam in Gondor..” his eyes looked you over asking, “What will you watch?”

Playfully you shrugged turning to step backwards to the door flashing him a copy of the new Sweeney Todd adaptation on disc parting his lips, “Maybe this.”

“You are not watching that without me! It’s my favorite!”

“How could I not know, we go every time it’s nearby. I’ll start on the guided tour of the sets feature, then I’ll start it. You might just have to watch halfway through.”

“We’re starting it over when I get there!” He said walking after you pulling on his robe again as you reached the door Glorfindel opened for you, “I’m not joking!”

“Better hurry then.” He scoffed then looked to you as you popped back into the doorway saying, “I’ll be wearing my gift.” Making him shake his head and smirk at your step out of sight again leaving him to huff and hurry to button his robe and find his crown to get the conference over so he could focus on your first film together as a betrothed couple.

Still to be supervised but none the less special in just Glorfindel’s company, after which he’d be able to go through with his planned proposal with the dream ring of yours he’d had for near to a year now for you. You hadn’t said you loved him yet and still seemed a bit tense but never the less he was certain this was what you wanted and you would ease into trusting him as your future spouse as you’d trusted him all your lives up until this forced situation. A stolen brush of his finger against the chain holding the simple green crystal heart and meteorite band ring you had bought him in return for his three hour debacle deepened his smirk remembering the peck you stole on his cheek then darted off. A tiny hint that there was hope to grow up and get married one day now all the more special as it was coming true. Now the perfect size to fit the very finger to seal your bond.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though no one said they wanted more here it is. :D I do have a part three in the works if you are interested.

Glorfindel smirked accepting the necklace box once in the theater saying, “I’ll help you with this.”

Softly you said, “He bought me a ring.”

Glorfindel chuckled replying opening the box and stepping around you taking it out to lay the square purple stone coated necklace over your chest while you moved your braided ponytail out of the way. “He forged the ring.” Your head turned and he chuckled at your lips parting releasing the secured clasp, “As he should, after all this time just allow him to try and pretend he hasn’t been racing blind in awe of you all these centuries.” Your brows inched together and he smirked replying, “I was there at the shore, you mentioned that ring once and he spent three hours, on his own, to get you that ring. Left himself penniless and to Oropher’s amusement in a terrible debt to him to accomplish his goal.”

“I tried to get him to stop.”

Lowly he chuckled taking the disc to add to the machine, turning on the projector, “Yes you did, and you bought him that ring with that coin you found on the beach.” To his back you knelt on the lounging couch to turn and sit back crossing your ankles after removing your heels. “Then you kissed him.”

In a scoff you said, “That-,”

Turned around he set the box down crossing the room to join you at your side, “I saw you, even have a picture-,”

“You didn’t!”

Again he chuckled, “You know I loved that camera my naneth gave me. You both just happened to be so interesting to fill a roll with. I knew you were meant to be.”

“How could you possibly-,” Under the new necklace in a subtle brush of his finger the chain there was pulled out revealing the small ring with a green heart shaped stone surrounded by two heart outlines coated in clear stones on a simple silver plated band, “hey-,”

Your fingers looped around it and he let it go allowing it to slip back down into the neck of your dress, “He never takes his off either.” In your shifting gaze over his face he said, “You know you are safe here with him and he will be in utter awe of you eternally. Take your time to adjust.”

“We’re married on Saturday.”

“Merely a step to future wedded bliss,”

“We debate endlessly.”

“And yet you manage holidays together civilly.” Your brow inched up at the second film trailer ending and his low chuckle, “So you will go from living in the cottage on the grounds into his apartment suite, which has been adjusted to shift what little of it wasn’t in your taste already. Including your own bedchambers for when he tries to cuddle too closely.” Making you roll your eyes in the lift of your hand to smooth along the necklace he had gifted you, “Avid cuddler, same as his Ada was. Same as you if my sources are correct.”

You scoffed asking, “And just what sources would that be?”

Glorfindel, “Each and every one of your puppies and a few very persnickety bunnies.” In a pat of his hand on your elbow closest to his side he added, “Things will settle and you will both adjust to dwelling together, as for heirs you have five years to for copulation, consummation is merely a sharing of beds a few times a week for a month. This will not be pressed, that I will make certain of.”

With a smirk you teased to cover your nerves, “Oh really, will you have a section of our bed then?”

Smirking back he replied, “If that is what it takes.”

You did watch the bonus features, all offered before through the door the wide eyed King with brow twitching bounced in seeming like he had raced here from a pack of bears ensuring the film wasn’t playing. Exhaling sharply he straightened up smoothing a finger over his chest to reach the top button on his outer robe stating, “Good, you waited for me.”

“This is your Palace you know?” Making his brow inch up when your eyes met from his downward glance at his halfway unbuttoned robe, “And you still run away as if they would chase you down.”

“I never was running away. I did not wish to miss the film.”

“The disk is purchased, we could watch it whenever you want.”

“Exactly, and I wish to watch it now.” He said shrugging out of his robe he dropped on the chair he passed now holding his crown as well adding in his move to plop down beside you, “I also sent for snacks, chicken bites with sauces and drinks as well.” Stretching out his legs he adjusted to his spot a few inches from your side, far closer than his usual seat nearly a foot away trying not to smirk at the more than foot difference on your legs requiring his use of the foot rest Glorfindel was also using.

“I can feel you staring at my legs,” making him smirk again and shake his head. “Your Naneth is half Vanyar you know, barely taller than I am.”

“I am well aware,” he said at the opening scene beginning to play, “I have not said a word.”

“No, but you were thinking several.” Stirring a pitifully withheld chortle from him he promptly cleared his throat to halt focusing on the film. His fingers curled on his lap for the first few scenes until his hand lowered to his side palm up to wordlessly ask for yours. A motion luring your hand to lay across his palm signaling his fingers to curl around the back of it. Until the snacks came he kept hold of it then you all shared from the tables the men set aside once emptied allowing Thranduil to shift closer and boldly reach onto your lap to fold his hand around yours again. That hand he stroked the back of through the rest of the film treasuring the simple gesture and closeness you hadn’t shied away from.

.

“I thought we weren’t supposed to come out here.” You said keeping hold of Thranduil’s hand on the stroll across the stream to get to the miniature island on the other side where the fabled white stag was told to reside near the rarely seen fire falls.

“Tuo got clearance for us.”

“Tuo has pull with the White Stag?” you giggled back making him give you a playful smirk, “I’m not doubting it, just surprised he hasn’t mentioned it sooner. He does boast endlessly for the most part.”

Through tall trees and woven roots he led you down a far from noticeable path to any but who would know it already leading down to the cave suddenly in your sights. A glowing crystal he drew from his pocket lighting the way lower and lower until the sound of echoed sprinkles of water grew. Truly you would have been scared of you didn’t trust the man who had brought you here. This private place where Kings of Ages past had brought the love of their lives to propose.

“Just around here. It’s worth it I promise.” His smile lingered on in an adoring gaze at your eyes glowing in the small bubble of light up at him and his halfway shadowy self.

Around another corner you were led and into a fairly unspectacular open area with a waterfall encircling you three quarters of a full circle under a small opening in the roof allowing tiny slivers of light between the rushing water in the sunlight. Not now however, now it was dark as you’d just missed sunset dimming the water from a pale gold back to a pale blue.

Bringing you a bit closer you spotted the blanket set out he guided you onto and lowered as you did seeing a duo of glowing crystal lanterns pulled from a basket waiting there. Up against your side he settled and pointed upwards making you look up as well curiously. “The first King to find this place was miserable with words. Just awful. Could barely form a sentence with his One. But he stumbled upon this place, never explaining how, and he knew he could propose here.” All at once the glimmer of moonlight erupted through the water lighting the glowing stones in the wall spreading a ripple of glowing speckles all around you with the water flying around reflecting the light even more now giving the appearance of stars dancing around you. “He found courage at least she may love him one day if he asked her in the one spot where he found stars dancing, just for the pair of them. I am not awful with words, merely I find I have too much.”

A choir of wolf and bird songs ended when into your folded palms he eased a hand and raised the emerald heart shaped ring wrapped in glowing lasgalen stones encircling the band and stunning focal stone. Now shifted to face you with a leg curled between you and asked, “May I be yours?”

“Yes.” A nod was all you could muster as far as body movement and he grinned bashfully lowering his gaze to claim your hand for you and slip the ring onto your finger. Chastely his lips pressed to the back of your knuckles, strokes of his thumb across the back of your palm came in the lifting of his gaze in saying, “Earlier I kissed-,”

The words however ended abruptly at your lean in and lips crashing into his with your free arm circling his neck as a means to keep steady. Low muffled chuckles sounded at his fall backwards across the blanket settling you across his chest. Circling you his arms draped across your back holding you for as long as you would allow the kiss to continue. After a mindless blur of time a cold slap on your bare thigh under your haphazardly splayed out skirt had his brows raised and his pucker held at your shove off him in a startled shriek.

Reaching down in your kneeling position you said as he sat up, “Something cold slapped me.”

A flopping fish behind you had you exhaling and sitting down only to see him try to rise and brush the fish back into the stream below when another fish flew right down at him. Laughs echoed in the cave and in the growing number of fish you nudged back to the water through gathering everything to hurry back through the now fully starlit caves hand in hand. At the mouth of the cave you asked, “Where to now?”

“Back to the Palace. I have to present you with your crown over supper.”

Into the light of a sliver of an opening in the roof had him freezing at your natural glow through the peaceful grin on your face. A cup of your cheek later and he had stolen another kiss with a content hum you replied to by saying, “I love you more than grasshoppers.”

A soft chortle through his nose came with a tap of his forehead to yours, “I’ll take it. Plenty of time to win you over later.” Claiming another kiss before stepping back with fingers tangled in a nod of his head. “Before fish start raining down on us again.”

To yourself you giggled and strolled at his side through the cave and forest to the lit up Palace waiting for the confirming ring on their future Queen’s finger hoping their King could pull this off without too much trouble.

On the edge of the line of trees he stopped as you had and turned to peer down at you at your asking, “Can I ask you something? Before we’ll be monitored and chaperoned again?”

Nodding he shifted on his feet, “Anything. Is something wrong? You seem troubled.”

“About my father..”

Knowingly he stepped closer stroking his thumb across the back of your hand again, “It is traditional to have him at the wedding ceremony and coronation, however after we can limit his visitations if you wish.” At the tears prickling into your eyes he leaned forward tapping his forehead to yours, “I know he hurt you. You spoke truthfully and he tried to punish you for it by attempting to sell you to a terrible man. And again, to your bitter rival. This does not have to be a permanent thing, however long you wish for space I support you completely.”

“Thank you.” You said in his pull back and with a grin he followed you in your turn to head inside the outer garden entrance. Crossing the garden, on the other side of which an Elleth claimed the basket freeing his hand to stroke the forearm on the hand locked with his. Up to the Royal Wing you went finding Glorfindel there waiting to eat with you both, his grin evident noticing the flash of green on your finger while your eyes shifted to the golden crown on the table off to the side of the room parting your lips. “The bumble crown?”

Thranduil chuckled stating, “Naneth wished for you to have it. Knew how deeply you cared for it. Hoped it would be a sort of luck charm for us without them.”

Glorfindel stated, “The Healers do state Oropher’s health is improving already. Who knows by next year they might be with us again.”

Looking up at Thranduil you asked, “What would that mean?”

Thranduil chuckled, “Well we had spoken on expanding North, the Silvans have expressed a willingness to allow a possible second Palace to Winter in possibly, or Ada and Naneth could rule there, or here, if you wished to claim the Northern lands as our own. I am certain the people would not mind having two sets of ruling nobles. Even when Luthien and Beren were returned they retained their titles as King and Queen alongside their descendants. It is not unheard of.”

“I do hope it is soon. How can we possibly play cards without our resident cheat?” That made the pair chortle in your being helped into your seat at Thranduil’s side by an Elf waiting to help in serving the food also smirking at the memory of the former King.

Again however your eyes drifted to the golden crown with overlapping leaf shaped spikes shrinking the farther back they went around the head. Each spike with a black shade on the crown with golden and clear ombre crystals that glow in white or golden light depending on what is lighting the sky, sun or moon, with a row of golden pearls shaped into tiny flowers with a woven rim embroidered with scattered bees between the crystals and flowers. It might have been a bit much for some but in the spring you could top the crown with a scattered ring of flowers to lighten the effect and match Thranduil’s spiky backwards crown. Gold wasn’t usually to your taste but on Queen Taule it was stunning and you truly loved it, unable to imagine another and you were honored at her leaving it for you to wear in your coronation.

Plates were finally cleared and while Thranduil sighed his way to a late meeting on details of the officials arriving early morning you were led by Glorfindel to your cottage. Shoes were pulled off and a slip out of the dress had you in your pajamas and crawling into bed where you smirked at the message from Thranduil, _“See you after breakfast, my Darling Starlight.”_

 _“Sleep tight Dew Drop.”_ The words popped up on the screen of his phone deepening his smile in his turn to fall asleep hoping to get closer to when he could be yours.

A stolen glimpse of the necklace he had gifted you laid in the box beside the bed was the last thing you saw. His being the ring you had bought for him as children, far too big for him then and now fit perfect to be his wedding band. He loved you more than air, he had admitted as much finally to your face while adorably you had loved him more than grasshoppers. An insect once having swarmed you as a child leaving you teetering on the verge of hating them now held at a tolerated distance, he would take it, your favorite clearly being fireflies, one day he would get there. One day he would have earned your trust enough as your husband for you to freely share your feelings once burned so badly. You were fearless and he had never wished to have seen you that low, yet in all of this it was his chance to show he could love you at your lowest and help you gain the courage to rise again like the moon for all to see sure to outshine him with your brilliance within time.

.

Outside your cottage bustling of passing guests on tours of the gardens had you sitting up to find your mother’s cousin Lady Nimloth readying your breakfast table. Grinning to herself in the timidly blooming flowers opening more at her touch in fluffing up the tiny bouquet of forget me nots and kingsfoil between them. “Aunt Nimloth?”

Tucking your legs in you crawled over your bunched up covers to walk across the bed. At the end of it you hopped down and crossed to the mixed dining and mingling room seeing her turn to face you with a greeting nod and pat on her chest. “Sweet Pea, I have been tasked to mind you on your sun greeting before the hour of companions.” Her eyes lowered from her place a foot over your head leading to a decision of changing her stance in delivering this news.

“What about my father?”

In the motion of her hand to the chair next to her chosen seat you mirrored her move to sit and once settled the Elleth spoke in a solid yet compassionate tone, “Your father has been escorted back to his home and has been barred from The Greater Greenwood.” At the parting of your lips she stated, “As per tradition Thranduil is not able to see you until you enter the hour of companions has passed in the greeting of guests for the dinner tonight. However he wished to inform you that he received notice from the family of your deceased former groom who had stated they had the only right to choose who you wed, stating that you were their property.”

Steadily your heart began to sink and she added with a covering of your hand resting on your lap, “In these lands you are free to choose who you wed. When questioned about the notice your father stated he would bend to their wishes so he was removed to prevent more harm to you or your honor. You are the first Queen in an era of free women. You are to choose your spouse, do you still consent to the union?”

You nodded, “Of course.”

Across her lips an easy grin spread, “Good. Now, to replace your father Lord Celeborn, who was already attending the ceremony, would grant the blessing of your maternal line. Thranduil stated you had wished to hold a Vanyar ceremony making it only fitting it would be her closest brother to grant the blessing.”

You nodded again and she stood stating, “I will spread the seeds while you eat. Relax there is two hours yet to ready for the day.”

“Thank you, for warning me.”

With a smirk she replied, “No warning necessary. This will not be blown out of proportion. It is your day and tomorrow will be magnificent.”

The hour of companions wasn’t much, nothing to be broadcast and yet in your shorts and baggy shirt all the same it was recorded as you tiptoed through the sea of birds shifting under your path. Each one paying more mind to the food until a tiny colorful yellow and black finch stared up at you with a soft cheep. Lowering your hand you allowed it a choice to hop into your palm and when it did you lifted it higher only to see it puff up. Harshly it shivered and got to preening his wings until a single feather already loose was gifted to you and you thanked him in his turn to fly away. The tiny feather pinched between your fingers was clutched in his flight away and carried across the rest of the birds to Lord Ecthellion, the chosen master of chains.

Across from him you caught sight of Thranduil in his flannel pants clutching a tiny yellow feather himself, the pair of which were handed to Ecthellion. Yours first being coated into a resin bead on a chain ending in two bells your hands would be bound with at the wedding ceremony. Polished and secured there you and the tank top wearing King accepted your allowed supervised stroll through the garden Glorfindel again following after you wondering how you were taking the shift in plans while waiting for Ecthellion to ready for your next step.

Breaking the silence you asked, “So who was my father going to marry me off to this time?”

After a steady inhale, through which he caught your gaze dropping to his rising chest and down his toned arm just a step away well within reach yet forced apart to keep from touching till sundown as per tradition. “I do not know. I do apologize for not sharing it sooner but I had to act fast to ensure you were safe and respected in this ceremony.”

“I don’t blame you.” In your exhale he looked you over, “I’m slightly relieved actually. Not having to hear his sighs through the longer ceremony. We can do the-,”

“We agreed. Vanyar ceremony. I have already memorized the lines I will not let you down. Your choice is much more intimate than the usual trading of names for Silvans.”

“Thank you.” Rounding the fountain you saw the next of your guardians for your next step today making you say, “I suppose that was all we get.”

Smirking at you he purred, “For now.” Earning a curious grin when you looked up at him, “You’ll see at the meal we will have ample time to chat before our sunrise service and coronation.”

“I think I might pick an oak leaf this time…” you said in wandering off to Celeborn’s side for his escorting you into the ring of trees to find a leaf to be rolled and fit into another bead for your chain. Thranduil smirked mentally choosing his own leaf he would search out before the hunt for a pebble to add to the chain next.

One pebble hopefully with a gem or crystal inside taken as a sign of blessing for the union and he knew just where to look. Coincidentally in his search for that spot he found you already kneeling on two stones in a stream holding your shirt to your chest in a nearly shoulder deep reach into the frigid rushing water skipping up to wet the right side of your curls pulled haphazardly into a messy bun to prevent such a thing. Wobbling up again you smirked and poked your tongue out at him making him chuckle at the pale green ringed malachite crystal in your hand seen for a moment before your turn to trot across the stream again to Celeborn.

Hopping across the stone path where you stopped he turned and climbed up into the tall ledge there to whisper an apology to the tiny crevice of bats. He pulled each out to reach in and break off a piece of the orange crystals inside the bats eyed accepting his tolerable claim from the wall of their home granting them a bit more room. Carefully he helped them back in again and climbed down to trot back finding you at the station beside Ecthellion chipping away to shape your bead only to glance up in a disbelieving scoff making him chuckle in his turn to sit and do the same for the orange bead to compliment yours.

A choice of seeds were next and at the fire lily and morning glory choices were fashioned into another bead each followed by a final bell you both had to agree on to rest in the middle to hold a secret word from the pair of you all it making Glorfindel and Ecthellion snort at your matching choices of ‘spoon’. It was meant to be a secret the word, yet in all your years of jokingly testing the other on what your chosen ceremonies would be that was the decided word, a shared word that seemed to make the pair of you giggle on even in your adulthood.

And that was it, the conclusion of your allowed time together before your big public debut as a couple. Hours you had been on scavenger hunts and tried to put meaning into everything the other would receive to add to the already sacred ceremony and all the while the curiosity of seeing each other in the same clothes you had slept in had you sharing wonder as to what your private mornings would hold in the years to come.

.

Mint green robes and a silver wrap would be his chosen outfit you would surely like to see him in again as he’d only chosen that wrap at a caught leaning glimpse of yours at the roll of material in the supply he was brought years prior. He only wore it on special occasions you would be present at, couldn’t stand the distracting shimmer on the embroidered vines and Elk coating it but every time you would reach over and absently trace the pattern when the end of the tail of it would draped across your lap when he would steal the spot beside you.

It was as good as chosen by you and the silver and burnt orange wrap you had made him as a teen still holding on at untouched near indestructible status in his mind was draped around him after he had added his crown over his slicked back hair. All that was missing was the murmured comments he and his father would share all the way to the event as tries to get him to get closer to you sometime that night. That stirred up an ache that dulled as he imagined you slipping on true dress he had his seamstresses make you especially for this night to fit your taste and every inch to the last tempting curve you held. It was small things and now openly one another’s he could spoil you to his hearts content certain he would get a heaping of absurd yet highly adored gifts in return.

.

Again the necklace with squared purple stones draped across your chest laying across the dip in the front of the layered bell skirted deep purple dress ending just above your knees. Nude platform heels would help to get you closer to a more tolerable height next to Thranduil. Every inch hinting at your assigned color as the future Queen, purple.

Pulled back into an elegant upturned ponytail top half of your hair settled down your back with curls folding together in a somewhat joint spiral. Seated between the pearl accented chains you draped around the section secured by the hair pins topped in trios of pearls forming a ring around the back of your head hiding the ring holding the apparent floating ring of butterflies both resting and in flight. Following the slope of your side swept bangs your fingers angled to one side to join the few clipped into your hair below it anchoring the head piece after securing those on the other side. It was a bit backwards but next you had to secure the hair down your back into a woven bun secured by more pearl accented hair pins linked by decorative chains.

Nipping at your lip you eyed the peaceful flock hovering above your head and sighed moving to add your lip stain. The rest of your makeup was done already and in a silent hope that the gentle hints of shimmer around your eyes wouldn’t be too much and shaking your hands you turned and muttered, “I can do this. Just a few pictures, speeches and the dinner. Just a dinner with the man I’m marrying tomorrow.” Walking to the door you opened and exited to the main hall where you spotted Glorfindel waiting and grinning at you, “Have I been stood up?”

Glorfindel chuckled and turned at the thump on the other side of your guest bedroom door making your head tilt before Thranduil came into view with momentary widened eyes, “My flowers were crooked.” In your gaze traveling up to the flowers tucked into his crown he said, “So it took one out, now it’s uneven.”

Crossing to Glorfindel, who the King had walked back to stand beside, they watched you grab a vase of flowers and a chair. The latter you set down in front of him and climbed onto making the King’s brows inch up in the lowering of his offered hands to help you steady while Glorfindel held the vase he claimed from you. A tap of fingers around his cheeks angled his head and in the settling of his hands around your middle his eyes watched your slightly anxious self focusing on the task at hand while shifting and adding more flowers to the mix until the vase was set aside and you were helped down again by the pair of them. “That should do it, Dew Drop.” Glorfindel smirked turning away with chair in hand to return hoping to give you a moment of privacy.

A moment well used in Thranduil leaning forward cupping one cheek and tenderly pressing his lips to the other. “Thank you,” his eyes lowered from yours to the blurry nose tapping his in a tilt of your head then closed in a tap of lips to his. The tap of the chair to the ground ended the kiss and straightening up again he looked you over stating, “I will be the envy of all to have you on my arm. Stunning.”

“There are butterflies on my head.”

He nodded and a grin eased across his lips seeing your nerves, Glorfindel stole his moment and returned stating, “Expertly done. As always you will be leading others in aspects of fashion once the pictures hit the press.” In looking you over he said, “Almost makes me wish I could go, simply to see how the other women pale in comparison.”

“Nice try,” you teased back at him deepening his grin in watching Thranduil inch closer to you, once you had noticed his arm extended and you said, “Let’s go support some wildlife.”

Lowly he chuckled at the ease of your hand in the bend of his arm guiding you in the turn for the door as Glorfindel said, “Have fun, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. Save a big one for me.”

Outside into the warm air you stepped eyeing the car being opened for you both. Allowed in first he waited then slid in after you settling his wrap around himself and turned his head to you wide eyed and wondering why you were nervous. “Something wrong?”

Looking up you shook your head catching his eye, “No.”

“Then, did I do something?”

You shook your head and said, “We’re getting married at sunrise.”

He nodded, “Yes, it is daunting..” his eyes flinched over your face as he could just about feel your brow inch up, “Not marrying you, that’s not daunting.” Hastily he blurted out, “We should court,”

“When?”

After a weak chuckle noticing you had no time left to do so he wet his lips and said, “After. We pick, pick films, dinners, we can take turns cooking or even find recipes and cook together.” In a timid glance taking in how you were settling to his idea he added, “Could be on our consummation nights, if that might help. Or between them.”

“Sounds good. Could give the kitchens a few nights off.”

Around the hand resting on your lap his folded and he said, “We can do this.”

However his eyes focused on yours as you replied just barely above a whisper, “They all think we hate each other.” At that his hand left yours and around your back he eased his arm certain to keep you under his wrap now circling you both in a gentle tug of his pulling you closer to his side to cuddle as close as possible without ruining your headdress.

A stolen peck on your forehead in a glance up at him and he said, “Not all of them.”

Unable to help it you giggled and settled in the warm cocoon he made for you hoping it would help you relax in a joint glance out at the sky shifting to orange making the driver smirk to himself stealing a glimpse back at you both. “How long is the reception again?”

“Um, it can last for days traditionally.”

In your soft grumble he glanced down at you, smirking as you said, “I’m gonna need something to prop myself up with after next to no sleep.”

“We can sleep after. Not meant to leave bed till noon you know.”


End file.
